


A Sweet Future

by nwking



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Franky gets out, she decides to go to a club. Not realizing who she would bump into...</p><p>Forgive me, there may be a few mistakes and I'd love reviews at this is my first ever fanfic: tell me what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

An unbelievably real second chance

As Franky had recently been released from prison on parole, she decided that she would get her life on track. As she had no friends or family on the outside, well none that were worth staying in touch with, she would have to leave Wentworth with the intention to start a good life for herself.  
It was a Friday night and Franky had recently started an internship at a local lawyer firm in her area and was happy for the weekend to roll around. So she decided to head out and party for the first time since she was released. Her initial thoughts and plans were to have a good night, get drunk and maybe if she was lucky she might find a hot chick to hook up with. However, since Erica had left Franky alone for the last two years in prison, Erica never strayed too far from frankys thoughts.  
"This bar is perfect" Franky beemed to her self. Then she sat and ordered a bottle of beer and surveyed the room looking for familiar faces.  
It was going on 1am and as she was about to leave, alone, she had the overwhelming need to pee...  
As she made her way through to the toilets, she felt her side suddenly get wet. She instinctively turns to the side to see where the cold liquid had come from and there was no threat. It was a clumsy couple on the dance floor having way too much fun.  
She continued on her path to the loo. Whilst washing her hands, she felt someone push past her with forced and they uttered a rushed "Sorry." Franky recognized that perfume and that voice from almost three years ago but she had to double check; because she had never really believed in second chances and she really couldn't believe that her mind went automatically to her; Erica.  
Cautiously, she approached the stall where the woman hid. She tentatively knocked, however she received no answer sho she stood back and decided to wait for the woman to exit of her own accord.  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the woman emerged. There was now no doubt in Franky mind, she had found Erica or rather they had found each other.  
"Franky, what are you doing here?" Erica asked keeping quite a distance away from Franky.  
"Probably the same reason you were,but the tears which seem to have no end and are rolling down your face seems to tell a different story." Franky said as she stepped a little closer to Erica; making her trust her.  
"I.... I was here with my fiance. However, it seems it wasn't me that he was interested in anymore. Of that's what I find when i wait outside for him. It was all going relatively well since... But another woman? How could he do it?" Erica finished breathlessly after her rant.  
"Erica..." Franky began, but was interrupted by another woman rushing to the loo.  
"Franky, it doesn't matter, I'll live I suppose. I shouldn't have even come into the bar after I saw them together but I needed something to calm me down. Anyway, how are you?" Erica finished lightly, with a small smile which resembled a grimace.  
"I'm fine, Erica. Just about to leave actually." Franky said with a sympathetic smile.  
"Oh, ok..." Erica said, she couldn't hide her disappointment. However she quickly recovered. "Do you mind calling me a cab, I threw my phone at his car as he drove away. I admit it wasn't my best move." Erica finished with a nervous laugh at the end.  
Franky knew Erica better that what she allowed Erica to know. She knew Erica needed a shoulder to lean on, or rather cry on in this case. So she told her as much. "Erica, I know you better that you know, I know that your not really fine and I know that when you go home you are going to drink a little more and get totally wasteless and that will help you forget. Will it?" Franky finished with a sympathetic sigh and Erica's eyes started to fill and then she took Franky by surprise and wordlessly pulled her into a tight embrace.  
Franky wrapped her hands around Erica and waited for her to finish crying before she ended the embrace.  
Erica picked up her belongings, which she had dropped during her telling Franky about the whole fiance fiasco. Then headed to the door. When she reached the door, she turned and looked at Franky, she smiled and then left without saying another word.  
Frankys mind couldn't work properly, it was in overdrove as all she could smell was Erica and franky wasn't giving up that easily.  
"She threw her phone at her fiancés car and cannot drive as she is drunk, she cant get too far." Franky thought to herself and rushed to the door.  
She found Erica outside walking slowly in the direction towards what Franky presumed was her home. She jogged slowly in her converses to catch up with Erica and she looked freezing. Erica saw her and continued walking not saying another word to franky.  
"Erica are you ok, you look kinda cold." Franky decided on at last.  
Erica stopped and turned to face Franky. "Look Franky, I never asked you to follow me. And the answer to your question, yes I am quite cold but it's not too far to my house. I'll be fine." Erica was proud of how evenly she delivered what she thought she wanted to say.  
Effortlessly, Franky slipped off her blazer and put it on Erica's shoulders. She looked stunning thought Franky, in what ever she wears she added as an after thought.  
Erica looked at Franky, but continued walking with a slight smile on her face.  
After walking for what seemed like miles, Erica made an abrupt stop in front of a massive house and shrugged off franky's blazer. Franky made a move to put it back on, however she realized that this was Erica's house.  
Erica turned to Franky and handed her the blazer. "Here I think this belongs to you and this" she gestured towards the massive house looming over them "is me. Franky, I want to thank you for earlier, its just that..."  
"You have nothing to thank me for Erica. I do not deserve it and therefore goodnight." Franky interrupted Eric with.  
Franky turned around and began to walk away. However, Erica's shouting stopped her in her tracks. "Franky, how about a night cap? I... You were right as always and I do need someone to talk to, please." Erica pleaded her case and waited for franky to reply.  
"Are you sure Erica, both of us are rather drunk and that could end in mistakes on either of our sides. I don't want to push you Erica." Franky replied honestly.  
"I... I'm not sure what is going to happen by the end of the night and neither do I care, I want to spend some time with you and you won't do anything I don't want you to, I trust you to. So, are you coming in?" Erica finished just as she opened the door to her house.  
Franky went to walk away again, thinking of Erica...  
"Franky...!" Erica practically screamed and she watched franky walk away off and then she saw her enter a shop and she decided to head inside.  
After what seemed like hours, there was a loud knock on the door. Erica was too deflated to answer it, so she left it and the person at the door was relentless with the banging.  
Then it came... "Erica, I know you're in there and you shouldn't be asleep as I've only been gone for three minutes. Come on Erica open up. Please..." Franky pleaded through the letter box and this seemed to big Erica as the door was open within seconds and Erica stood there with her PJ's and robe on. Franky admired the woman at the door and finally spoke.  
"Sorry Erica, I am really..." Franky started, but Eric interrupted her.  
"Look franky, I wasn't asking you to stay with me forever, it was a nightcap I offered. Not sex and anyway, as I remember you at Wentworth you were happy whilst around me. I must have mistaken our interactions between us and mistakenly thought that you liked me and vice a versa. Well, if that's how you feel franky, then you can just... What are you doing?" Erica resorted to finishing with as franky gently swiped her face.  
"Look Erica, I'm not going to pretend that you stood there like that isn't turning me on, I want to ravish you and fuck you so hard and give you multiple orgasms. However, if you do not feel the same then that's ok and for the record I loved your company at Wentworth and it was why I wound you up so much. If made a dull day in prison turn into the brightest day free and alive with the most beautiful woman that I've known all my life. And ..." Franky finished with as Erica lept forward and kissed franky like her whole life depended on it and pulled away when franky didn't respond to the kiss, suddenly doubting herself and turned to retreat into her house. As she was about to close the door, she felt a sturdy hand on her side and was turned around and barely had time yo acknowledge what was going on when she felt lips on her lips and she responded enthusiastically as she realized that this is what she had been wanting, since... Well since that kiss in her office at Wentworth of course.  
Franky broke away first with a smile on her face as Erica pulled the brunette inside; who knew where the night was going to end up.


	2. A slight Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica has a flashback, but can she control herself... 
> 
> Feel free to leave prompts, open to any ideas, Thanks

It was just before Erica had left Wentworth that she had finally plucked up the courage to show Erica her true feelings, she knew what rejection felt like and had prepared herself accordingly.  
"Look Erica, I'm not trying to break you or anything, I..." Franky began but she was cut off by Erica.  
"Bullshit franky, that's exactly what you're trying to do and... And, well it's working." Erica blurted put without even thinking what semblance of power that she had gave to franky in that moment. And if the grin that took over frankys face were any indication to how much she knew and of course it was franky that closed the distance and... Well, the rest followed with Erica leaving Wentworth and never to be seen by franky for at least 2 years.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Suddenly, I was in unfamiliar territory, I had no idea what I wanted to do with her. All that I knew was that the one and only franky Doyle was here with me and despite my earlier evening hiccups, i could have sworn that this was the the best point in my life and i could not be happier.  
"Look Franky, I'm not sure on how I'll feel in the morning or how I feel at the moment. I want to spend time with you. I don't know where tonight will end. Even if something does happen, I don't know whether there will be anything more after that. I'm new to this franky." Erica stated as she brought franky into the dining room with a sigh.   
"Well," franky felt thousands of innuendos crawling up her throat but she managed to supress them all and kissed Erica hard on her lips.  
I groaned franky's name and lead her towards my bedroom.   
Suddenly, it was out of my hands and franky's hands were on my pyjama bottoms and I couldn't go no further, I had to make it stop.  
"Franky, stop. Please, I can't do this anymore. I... I like you but it cannot go no further" I started and finished with an after thought "well, not yet anyway."  
"I get it Erica, I really do and I respect that if you need more time" Franky started and pulled out a piece of paper, which I quickly made the assumption that it was her number.   
"Take as much time as you need, you know I'll wait for you"   
And oh, that hurt. Franky was giving me all the time that I need and it was a feeling that was not a feeling that I was used to.   
"Goodbye and goodnight Erica." Franky started as she was at the door and turned to kiss me on my right cheek and walked out of my front door.  
"See you soon, hopefully" I said in a after thought but realised that franky had already left and made my way into the kitchen as I was in dire need of a glass of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave prompts if you have any ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you think I should continue:P


End file.
